NCIS: Cause of Death
by Ellie Mae Thompson-Holmes
Summary: 3rd Edition in Goddaughter Gibbs! Grab a tissue, maybe two. When NCIS gets a case of a drug deal gone bad, it shines a light into Ellie's past. Ellie finds herself in more trouble. But this time, it may cost her her life.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS: Time of Death, Cause of Death

A/N: As you may know, Time of Death and Cause of Death, is TOD and COD. Known mainly for their Autopsy usages.

So, this story, will hit home for NCIS.

Mainly Gibbs.

Yet, it will hit home for those who work at NCIS. Tony, McGee, Abby, Ziva, Ducky and Palmer.

So, silence, hush. Pay close attention. Dedication and carefulness is used in the making of this story, as I try to bring out the emotions that they all feel. Past events will come into play, known as Shannon and Kelly, and the one involved in killing them. Yes, the drug dealer, is dead. But, it never stopped there.

And...

It won't end here.

-------------------------------- --------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- -----------

She heard the key in the lock, turning.

She hoped it was him.

"Gibbs?" She whispered, audibly.

"It's me. You ok?"

Ellie nodded from her place on the couch.

"Wanted to make sure it was you."

"Well," Gibbs motioned with his hands open. "It's definitely me."

Ellie sat up, to allow Gibbs to sit down beside her.

"I've.. I've been having nightmares."

"Hmm? About what what?" He asked, holding her close to him, kissing the top of her head like he did to Abby when she was forced to stay in the elevator, while her stalker, stalked her.

"That day... when I went to the crime scene with you guys. The guy, had gotten shot, from a distance." She paused. "The person keeps shooting, and the guy keeps dying. I never see the shooter either. But it happens, every time I close my eyes now. It wont go away."

Gibbs was quiet for a moment.

"Nobody, is going to hurt you, Elizabeth."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. To make this nightmare seem like it's nothing."

"Is it working?"

"A little." She paused. "Can you say it again?"

"Nobody is going to hurt you."

"Can I come with you to NCIS?"

Gibbs nods.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a necklace.

Seeing that it was dog tags, she looked up at him.

"I had tags made for you. I put one of my old tags on yours, and yours on mine." He said, slipping it over her head.

She fingered his dog tag for a moment.

"Thanks. But what's the reason? I'm only your goddaughter. Not that I mind, but-"

"I'm not going to lose you, like I've lost others." He said, pointedly, interrupting her.

_Shannon and Kelly. _

She nodded.

They both sat there for a moment, in silence.

"Gibbs?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." She said, quietly.

She waited for a response. It was silent, and she swallowed hard, knowing the worst was right.

He didn't love her.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to run. She wanted to be anywhere but here. But she felt safer in his arms, than she did anywhere else.

Finally, she heard him speak up.

"I love you too."

------------------------- ---------------------------- -------------------------

Hearing something ring, and feeling a vibration, she woke up.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

Ah, it was clearly his cell phone.

"Alright."

She heard his phone slap shut.

"Crime Scene?"

"Yeah. You want to stay here, and I'll pick you up on my way back to NCIS?"

"No, I want to go with you."

"I can have Abby pick you up and take you to NCIS while I'm at-"

"No Gibbs! I want to stay with you."

Gibbs did a double take. He'd never seen her so scared to be alone.

"Can you stay out of trouble? Can you stay in the car?" He asked, to be sure.

"Yes, I promise. Scouts honor." She said, signing the Boy Scout's honor.

Gibbs sighed, getting up. "You've been hanging around McGee too much."

"He's so cool though. Geek smart, cute..."

"Not to mention my Agent." Gibbs said, looking at her.

"Ah, correct Boss. Changing the subject Boss."

"Alright DiNozzo."

Ellie giggled. "Hey! I'm more mature than he'll ever be!"

"No doubt about that." Gibbs smirked.

"So, what's the crime?"

"Supposed drug deal gone bad." Gibbs said, filling up his coffee cup.

"Victim?"

"6 year old."

"Surely a 6 year old cant buy-" Ellie started to say, confused.

"Someone didn't pay up. They take out the people you love. I see it all the time."

"But, why do they do that?"

"Drug dealers, don't care about anything except their drugs and money. If someone doesn't pay up, they kill someone. That 6 year old, just happened to be it."

"It's wrong."

"It is, but there is nothing we can do, except make sure they pay, and get justice for the victims."

"Yes, but is it enough?"

"Hell no, it is_ never _enough. Wont ever be either. But we do, what we have to." Gibbs said, sternly, clearly mad.

Ellie nods.

Gibbs grabs his coffee, and his keys, heading towards the door.

"Let's go."

--------------- ----------------------------- -----------------------------

A/N: Okay, so this bit of the 6 year old, is from an episode. Season 2. Gibbs is unbearably grumpy, as he tries to find out who "Ari" is. Kate asks Ducky, and he tells of the case where it took Gibbs nearly a year to find and convict the murderer of 2, 6 year old girls.

Can you guess the episode?

Also, do you recognize any quotes?

Sad, but true. Well, in their world, and yes, ours too.

Hope you like, Reviews, are loved.

Always,  
Semper Fi,

Ellie


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS: Cause of Death

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter your way!

Can't wait to see feedback on this story!

Always,  
Semper Fi,  
Ellie

------------------------------ -----------------

Pulling up, Gibbs parked the car.

Seeing the scene progress, she got more and more curious.

"Stay here. Don't move."

Ellie nodded.

Gibbs got out, and walked over to Tony.

"Ah, hey Boss. Ducky's on his way." He paused, and saw Ellie in the backseat. "El came with you?"

"Didn't want to be left alone." Gibbs said, then changed the subject. "Where's Ziva and McGee?"

"Ziva's interviewing the buyers." He cleared his throat. "I mean, parents. McGee's inside with evidence."

Gibbs nodded.

"Is she ok?" Tony said as Gibbs started to walk away.

Getting no answer, he started towards Gibbs' car.

"DiNozzo, we have a case." Gibbs rang out.

"Right Boss."

Seeing Tony walk away, she sent a silent 'thanks' to Gibbs. She didn't feel like talking to anyone about it. Sure, maybe Ducky, Abby, even Gibbs... But she just wanted it to pass.

Ducky and Palmer pulled up beside the car, and got out. She waved to Palmer, as he flashed her his 'geeky' smile, before heading into the house. Admittedly, she agreed it was cute.

_'Like McGee's.'_ She smiled at that thought.

Deciding going back to reading, she tried not to think of the little 6 year old, lying dead in the house.

------------------- ---------------------

"Time of death, Duck?"

"Approximately 2 hours ago. Death, was instant. Shot through the head, the bullet exited through the back, and is somewhere in this room."

"That would explain the bullet I found in the wall. I extracted it, bagged and tagged it." McGee spoke up.

"Good work McGee."

"Uh, thanks Boss."

"We shall know more soon enough, as soon as I conduct the autopsy." Ducky said, getting up off his knees.

"Thanks Duck."

"Not a problem Jethro."

"Ah, Agent Gibbs, did Ellie get into any trouble?" Palmer asked, remembering that she was in the car.

"Why?" Gibbs stared at him.

"I saw her in the car. I just wanted to make sure she wasn't in trouble."

"No, she's fine. She wanted to come into work with me, and I told her to stay in the car."

"Oh ok." Palmer said, following Ducky outside.

Ellie got out of the backseat as she saw Ducky walking out.

"Hey Ducky."

"Elizabeth, what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?"

"I came with Gibbs, wanted out of the house. He got called in though."

"Indeed he did." Ducky nodded.

"Can I um.. see?" She pointed to the little girls' body bag.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid not. Truthfully, it's quite disturbing."

"How did she die?"

"I'll know, when I perform the autopsy."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you back at NCIS?"

"You're quite positive, my dear child."

"Okay. Bye Ducky."

"Goodbye my dear." Ducky said, as he pulls away from the scene.

As Ducky pulled away, Ellie looked up.

Looking up, she saw Gibbs standing there, watching her.

She knew the moment he looked at her, she had disobeyed him, by getting out of the car.

"Who is the little girl?"

Gibbs was silent, with that piercing stare, letting her she had crossed the line.

Ellie nodded, and got back into the car, without looking back at Gibbs.

Leaning back against the back door, she pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around, hugging her body tight. She started crying, silently, so nobody could hear her. Last thing she needed was someone to ask her if she was alright. She didn't want anyone's pity.

---------------------- ---------------------

Gibbs looked in the window, from where he stood.

Seeing her shoulders shake, he knew she was crying.

Walking up to the passenger's side window that was cracked, he carefully listened.

All he could hear was the muffled sounds of her sobbing.

Gibbs instantly regretted the pierced glare, but he was agitated with the case, and with how things were currently going. Yet, he shouldn't have glared at her that way.

Clearly, Ellie was troubled. Dreams she told, but he felt in his reliable gut, that there was more to it then she was letting on.

He decided then and there, that he was going to get her to talk about it. Even if it meant having to sit her down, and demanding it out of her.

"Boss?"

Tony's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

He looked up at Tony and sighed. "DiNozzo?"

"We're good to go. Meet you back at NCIS?"

Gibbs nodded. "Take the evidence to Abby, and get on trying to track down the drug dealer. Take Ziva and talk to the parents, find out who their seller is."

"Yes Boss." Tony paused, hearing cries. "Uh, is she al-"

"Case, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, waving him off.

"Right."

Watching Tony walk away to the truck, he got into the car, and instantly heard the crying stop.

He sighed, knowing it would happen.

Starting the car, he put it and drive, heading to NCIS headquarters.

----------------------------------- ---------------------------------- --------------------


	3. Chapter 3

NCIS: Cause of Death

A/N: Here's another chapter!

Enjoy!

Always,  
Semper Fi,

Ellie

-------------------------------- -------------------

Pulling into NCIS, Gibbs shut off the engine.

Sighing, he looked back to Ellie, who had bloodshot eyes, and tear stains on the knees of her jeans.

Trying to hide the evidence of her break down, she covered her knees.

"I'm fine. Really." Ellie said, trying to make an excuse, but came up empty.

"Talk to me."

"It's just the dream. I don't know who the guy is. I don't know why he shot the guy in the attic. I don't know why."

"It's not just the dream. We both know that." Gibbs paused. "Why were you so eager to know who the girl was?"

"I was curious. Can't I be curious?"

"You could've found out from Ducky later on, cause you apparently have a soft spot with him. Why ask me?"

Ellie sighed.

"Elizabeth, I cannot help you, if you don't talk."

"Fine. I'll tell you." She spoke up, getting agitated. "My dad, was a druggy. Nobody else knew. Mom found out. Mom and Dad got into a fight. Dad killed mom, then himself." She paused. "My father may have pulled that fucking trigger, but that... _THAT_ fucked up drug dealer, helped! He _HELPED_ _kill my family_!"

Fighting against the tears, she continued on.

"I would do _anything _to kill the bastard who sold him the drugs. I'd kill him faster than he could sell the next bag, or the next pound. But I can't! I know what he looks like, but I can _never_ find him!"

Gibbs sighed.

"Elizabeth, do you know how Shannon and Kelly died?"

"Yes. Car accident."

"That is only half. Yes, car accident, but a drug dealer who had committed a crime killed them. Shannon had witnessed it. He got back at her for revenge. Killed both of them instantly."

"What did you do after that?"

"I was in the war at the time, and when I came back, I hunted the bastard down, and killed him." Gibbs confessed. There was only one person who knew what happened.

"Did you get caught?"

"Nope."

Ellie swallowed hard. "Why can't I find him Gibbs? Why can't I kill him?"

"Maybe because you're not supposed to."

"What the hell, Gibbs?!" She yelled. "I'm not supposed to?!"

"No, you're not."

"He killed my parents!"

"Correction, your father killed both of them!"

"Just how exactly, do you conclude that?" She said, getting pissed.

"Your father knew damn well what was _right. from. wrong_." Gibbs said, puncturing the words. "Just like you do. Murdering the guy who got him into drugs is _not _going to bring your parents back. Hell, do you see Shannon and Kelly here? Do you?" He asked, not giving her time to answer. "They're not! It didn't bring them back, and will never bring them back!"

Ellie looked... stunned.

She bit her tongue, as she bit back the tears.

_'Don't cry. Don't you dare start crying! You cannot cry in front of Gibbs.'_

She could no longer stop the flow of tears, as they fell hard.

Before she could stop the flow of tears, Gibbs was quickly out of the drivers seat, and opening the back door, pulling her out of the backseat, and hugging her...holding her as tight and as close as he could, while standing in the full parking lot.

"I'm.. sorry Gibbs! I'm sorry! I.."

"Shh. Nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm not supposed to cry, and I cried." Ellie said, mumbling in his suit jacket.

"Who told you not to cry?"

"You don't cry Gibbs. I need to be strong like you. You're tough and can take care of yourself. I'm 13 years old, and unfortunately, I'm not tough...like you."

"You've got it all wrong. I do cry. If I don't, I get angry, and I spout. It's why I get on my Agent's asses a lot. I shouldn't but, there's times where I get aggravated. I come home, work on my boat, and think. Sometimes, I break down." He paused. "If you don't get it out of your system, you'll crash and burn."

"But... I thought... Marines didn't cry."

"Who in the world told you that?"

"Dad." She said, sighing. "He never allowed me to cry. Never. Told me it'd make me weak."

"That's not true at all. Marines do cry. I've cried. Marines today, cry."

"Why did he lie?"

_'Maybe because he was a controlling bastard. Maybe because he was a cruel son of a bitch.' _

Gibbs sighed. "I don't know. But you need to forget what he said. Alright?"

"So it won't make me weak?"

"Nope. Never."

"Promise?"

Gibbs smiled, and brushed her hair out of her face. "I promise."

---------------------- ------------------------------- ---------------

Tony walked into Abby's lab with evidence, hearing blaring music.

"Hey Abs!" He yelled over the stereo.

"Tony! You brought me work, thank god!"

"Uh, can you turn the music down?!"

"What?!" Abby yelled, trying to hear Tony.

"The music Abby!"

"Oh!"

Abby turned off the music, and the lab was thrown into comfortable silence.

"Better."

"So, what have you brought me?"

"Evidence, drug dealing gone bad. 6 year old little girl was in the brute of it."

"Oh no. That's sad." Abby said, sad for the little girl.

"Yeah, it is. So, if you can, carefully and quickly, try to sift through all you can of the evidence? Try to find links and the guy involved?"

"No problem Tony." She said.

"Thanks Abs."

"Hey, Tony?"

As Tony starts out the door, he turns back as he hears Abby call his name.

"Yeah?"

"Is Ellie here today? I miss her!"

"Oh she is, and she should be coming in soon. Her and Gibbs gotta talk first. She's upset about something."

"Ouch. Gibbs piss her off?"

"Ha! Probably! Well, gonna go to work before the Boss man decides to show up." Tony says, turning around, walking dead smack into Gibbs.

"Oh, he definitely has shown up." Gibbs raises his hand to head slap Tony.

"Thanks Boss." He says, leaving Gibbs and Abby to it.

"So Gibbs, I heard Ellie's upset?"

"Yes, but we talked. Everything should be good now."

Abby smiled. "Goody."

"Think you can get this done quick? Coordinate with Ducky on evidence, as well as the others. This bastard needs to be found, and soon."

"You got it my silver-haired fox!" Abby smiled brightly.

"Good." Gibbs said, as he kissed her cheek, setting her caf-pow on her desk, and left.

--------------------- -------------------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. =) Night to all!


	4. Chapter 4

NCIS: Cause of Death

A/N: Well, **TODAY**, July 15th 2009 at 5:30am, (8:30am in Ohio), the **ENTIRE** cast of **NCIS** is filming! You know why it's so **special**? **BECAUSE, it's the FIRST DAY of Filming Season 7!** =D YAY!Oh, yeah the **ENTIRE **cast, is **signed up for the entire season 7**! Maybe even season 8 I believe.

So, Horray! Woot!

(Now, let's get to reading!)

Enjoy!  
Always,  
Semper Fi

Ellie  
----------------------------------- -------

Ziva started sliding photo's of the dead little girl across the table, where the parents sat.

She personally, shouldn't have done this, but she did not think they deserved the right, not to see what they had done to their daughter. Their innocent 6 year old little girl, who now lost her life.

"I am sure this child looks very familiar yes?" She paused. "They are of your daughter, are they not?"

"They are." The mother said, tearfully.

"Now, you are both going to corporate and help catch the man who did this. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Again, the mother, tearfully spoke up, while the father was silent.

Ziva looked the man in the eyes, seeing them clouded over with stupor.

_'Sickening bastard.' _

"Are we clear, Mr. Brickard? I have no problem in sticking your ass in a cell, while your wife, speaks."

"If you cut us a deal, I will talk."

"Fine." Ziva said, with attitude. "I will make note of it." Pausing, she looked up. "Now talk."

-------- -

Without anyone finding out where she was, Ellie slipped into the interrogation-observation room to watch.

She saw how the husband refused to talk at first, without a deal.

It pissed her off.

"_You're the one who's ruined this family John! Completely ruined it! What the hell happened?!"_

"_If you would've kept your damn mouth shut all the time, Andrea, I wouldn't have to be in this fucking situation!"_

Ellie flinched. Since earlier, she kept having flashbacks of the night her parents died.

"I didn't have enough money to pay up this time. It was the third time. He warned me earlier, that if I didn't pay on the 3rd warning, he'd take something of mine." Jason Brickard spoke.

"What happened next?"

"Elaine came running to me, asking to take her and the dog for a walk. The dude just pulled out a gun and shot her. Threatened to shoot me and my wife, if I did anything. He left."

Ziva took notes.

"Who is this, dude?" She asked.

"Goes by Thumper G. That's all I know. Usually meets me at the house. No idea where he lives, works, or anyone he talks to. Nothing besides his nickname."

Ziva sighed. She looked at the wife.

"What do you know, Mrs. Brickard?"

"Nothing. I never associated with anything of this. Never."

Ziva looked back at the man.

"Is this true?"

"Absolutely."

Ziva wrote more, and sighed.

"Stay put, until I find out more from my superior." She said, getting up, and walking out of interrogation.

Realizing what was happening, Ellie panicked. She couldn't let Ziva find her in here!

Before she could move, Ziva opened the door.

"Ellie. What are you doing in here, and where is Gibbs?"

"Um, I think Gibbs is getting coffee, and I was just wandering around, bored." She tried to make up a good excuse.

"Ok." Ziva said, walking out to find Gibbs.

"Hey Ziva!" Ellie hollered out, trying to get her again, but failed. Ziva didn't hear her.

She was going to be on Gibbs' shit list.

----------- -----

"DiNozzo." Tony answered his desk phone.

"Hey Tony, is Ellie there?"

Tony looks around. "Uh, no. I thought she was with you Abs?"

"No, she hasn't been down here at all! Like I said, I miss her!"

"I'll have her go down there when she gets here, Gibbs isn't going to be happy. Bye Abs." Tony hangs up.

"Isn't going to be happy about what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs' voice comes up behind him.

"Uh, nothing Boss."

"Where is she?"

"Um, not here. Not in the lab either."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No boss."

As Gibbs went to head slap Tony, Ziva came up.

"The parents are in interrogation. I have some things, not much. Ellie is in the observation room. Apparently, she was watching the interrogation."

Without another second, Gibbs was heading to the elevator.

Tony head slapped Ziva.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ziva said, rubbing the back of her head.

"You just got the poor girl in trouble Ziva! You see how pissed Gibbs was? She wasn't supposed to be watching!"

"Oh. I did not mean to, no I did not."

"Hopefully, she just gets the stare."

"Yes, hopefully."

-------- --------------

She couldn't stand there any longer, Ziva was going to tell Gibbs anyways.

Walking into the interrogation room, she sat across from the so-called parents.

"Tell me more about Thumper G."

"I do not know anything else. I swear."

"Liar!" Ellie stood up quickly. "He killed my parents! He sold my father drugs, you fucking idiot! He took away _BOTH_ of my parents! He took away _YOUR_ daughter! Doesn't that count for anything?" She yelled, unable to hold back.

Gibbs heard the commotion from the hallway, and opened the door swiftly.

"Get out."

Ellie glared at him, as she walked out of the interrogation room.

Gibbs slammed the door shut, as Ellie started walking down the hall.

As he grabbed her arm to turn her around, she turned around and pushed him back.

"Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me!"

Gibbs looked directly at her face, to find fear and anger.

"He killed them! He killed that girl! He killed me!" She yelled, breathing heavily. "Nobody, is going to hurt me again!"

By that time, tears were streaming down her face, and she was grabbing her head, as if it hurt.

"He couldn't pay up! Thumper G wanted his payment, and he got it!"

Gibbs was scared. He had no idea what to do for once. She had _never _reacted like this.

"I refuse...to be hurt...again." Ellie said, calming down, leaning against the wall as she sank to the floor.

Before she could lay down and curl into a ball, Gibbs picked her up.

Arm under the knees, an arm under her back, he curled her up in his arms, and went straight to the elevator.

Hitting the floor button for autopsy, he set trek to see Ducky.

------------ -------------


	5. Chapter 5

NCIS: Cause of Death

A/N: Wow, not too many previous readers of the other stories, are reading this one! =( So, I am going to post an "informational" chapter onto Prank Wars, letting everyone know the next story is posted, to lessen confusion! =P

I have been ubber busy with school, but I try to catch up. My story "The Only Fear, is Fear Itself" will be updated soon! I'm just having trouble writing it out. I'd like to thank everyone, for all the support in my writing. Some say that I am a natrual, some say I was born with a gift. But...

I don't know what it is. Ever since I first watched Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (NBC, Tuesdays at 10pm, Starring Mariska Hargitay and Christopher Meloni), I took notes on each episode that I had watched. Kept it in a blue binder, with quotes, information, and what I thought. Like my own special reviews. Someone, introduced me to Fanfiction, and ever since 5+ years ago, I've been writing fandom things for shows. SVU, CSI, NCIS...Though, other shows, I dunno how to even start. I guess it has given me the inspiration, observing the characters, and seeing the chemistry within both characters AND actors.

Anyways, enough Chatter! Back to the story! God, I feel like Ducky, with his "You know...I once had a case....." it goes on! =D Gotta love him and his stories though!

Thanks!

Always,  
Semper Fi,  
Ellie  
---- ---- ---

The elevator opened, and he was looking at the autopsy doors. Walking towards them, they slid open, swiftly.

"Duck, you busy?"

"Not at the moment Jethro, is my assis- oh dear." Ducky paused, shocked. "What seems to be the matter?"

"I think it's exhaustion. Could you keep an eye on her?"

"Oh yes, no problem. Last table."

Gibbs nodded, as he set Ellie down and set his jacket under her head as a pillow.

"I don't object to sedation, should you need to do it."

"Sedation? What exactly is going on Jethro?" Ducky asked, curious.

"Nightmares, and panic attacks. Possibly flashbacks." Gibbs said, as he kept looking at her.

"Poor darling. I'll keep an eye on her, you have my word Jethro."

"Thanks Duck. Call me, if you need me."

"I will, indeed."

Gibbs nodded as he headed out of autopsy.

Ducky looked away from the doors, and to Ellie.

"Nothing will get you in here dear child. Not while I'm here."

------ -----------

Tony noticed Gibbs returning to the bullpen.

"Ah, Boss.. Is she ok?"

"She, is in the morgue." Gibbs said, looking at his computer.

Tony looked shocked. "You killed her?!"

He sighed. "No DiNozzo, she's asleep."

"Oh. I see. Sorry Boss."

Ziva comes into the bullpen a few minutes later, as Tony is reading a crossword puzzle.

"Hey Zee-vah, name a 6 letter word that is a reason to kill."

"Murder?"

"Not quite the answer. Hey Gibbs, 6 letter word."

"DiNozzo."

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva look up to find Ellie awake, and listening to her Zune with one ear bud in her ear.

"Uh, that's 7 letters."

"Works for me" Gibbs smirks.

"I'd say." Ellie sighs, sitting in McGee's seat, since he was away.

Gibbs gets up, and leans over the desk. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm.. sorry, for what happened."

Gibbs nodded.

"Consequences, I presume, is tonight?"

He shook his head. "I'll let it go this time. But next time, I can't."

"Why not just do it tonight? Get it over with." She asked.

"We'll discuss all this at home."

"Fine." She sighed, as she logged onto McGee's computer.

Gibbs went back to his desk, and looked over to Ziva.

"Any luck on tracking the drug dealer down?"

"Not any Gibbs. I'm looking as hard as I can." Ziva speaks up.

"Well, look harder."

"I am not trusting what the husband and wife said."

"About?" Gibbs looked curious.

"About her not doing drugs. So, we're holding them both. He'll be charged, and she's pending charges."

"Good." He says, closing down his computer. "Have Ducky do tests in the morning, go home for the night, do this with fresh eyes."

"Alright."

"You guys need me, you know how to reach me." Gibbs says, looking over to Ellie. "Come on, we're done here for the night."

Ellie nodded and shut McGee's computer down as well, and followed Gibbs.

"Night Tony."

"Night squirt." He says, as he winks at her, making her smile.

Tony smiled, and had to admit, it was the best smile he had seen in ages.

---------------- ------------------------- -------------


	6. Chapter 6

NCIS: Cause of Death

A/N: Here's another chapter! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated! Bad me!

I've been bombarded with assignments with college, writing 1,000-2,000 words with them... then getting through some big family drama/blow ups, yeah... and finding a job, while waiting for my senior year of High School to start!

Oh! I'm also writing a book, and just got my prologue finished! My ending is finished, just needs tweaked, and I need some inspiration to get chapters in, but I'm seriously hoping for a christmas release for the book.

It'll be called Random Acts of Kindness.

Well....enough talk, so...

Enjoy!

Always,  
Semper Fi,

Ellie

------------ -------------

Unlocking the front door, he let Ellie in ahead of him, as he shut and locked the door.

Hanging up the keys, he set his briefcase down, and hung up his jacket.

As Gibbs walked into the hallway, he heard one of the upstairs doors shut. He figured she went to her room to be alone.

Heading upstairs, he changed into a pair of loose jeans, and his undershirt, along with an NIS t-shirt.

Before heading downstairs, he knocked on Ellie's bedroom door.

"You ok in there?"

No answer.

"El?"

No answer.

Gibbs opens the door, and looks around.

Nothing.

Going back into the hall, he sees light from underneath the bathroom door.

He knocks, adrenaline running through his body.

No answer.

"Elizabeth, are you in there?"

No answer.

"So god help me, I'm coming in there right now!" He yelled, before he swung open the door.

Seeing bubbles from what looked to be a bubble bath, he looked in the tub.

"Ah! Gibbs!" Ellie's head popped up, out of the water.

"You weren't answering me. I was checking up on you." Gibbs gave her his "grumpy" look.

"Well, I wasn't feeling good, so I thought I'd soak in the tub."

Gibbs put his hand to her forehead. She was warm to the touch.

"I'll have medicine for you when you get downstairs." He turned to go.

"I already took some."

"Ok." Gibbs said, pulling the door shut behind him, leaving her to soak.

-------------------- ------------------------

Heading downstairs, Ellie opened the basement door, and peered down.

Seeing Gibbs working on his boat, with a glass of bourbon sitting on his woodworking table, she made her way down the steps.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. Feeling any better?" Gibbs asked, concerned.

"Kind of. I'm sure after some work on the boat and sleep, I'll be fine."

He nodded.

"You hungry?"

Ellie shook her head. "Don't think I could eat and hold something down."

"You should try toast soon."

She chuckled. "Do we _even_ have bread? I think I finished up the last part with my Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich yesterday." She thinks. "Hmm, yeah, I did."

"I'll get more in a few."

"Don't worry about it. Unless you plan on fixing yourself a sandwich. Cause I refuse to eat anything for awhile."

Picking up a piece of sandpaper and a block, she started to sand a piece of the boat.

"There's more to your dream."

Ellie looked to Gibbs, but kept sanding.

"Yeah, there is. It's about mom and dad. Dad's brother Alan." She paused. "Dad buying drugs, mom confronting him, Dad killing mom, then himself."

Gibbs waited for more, but she didn't offer anything.

"Your dad's brother Alan. You mentioned him."

"Yeah."

"You wanna tell me what he did?" Gibbs asked, curiously.

She didn't answer at first, but slowly stopped sanding, though she didn't move, except for her shaking.

He could see she was shaking, and trying to hold back tears, as he put his hand over hers, taking the sanding block away from her, and taking her in his arms, as she busted out crying.

"Shh.. It's ok."

"I hate him so much...Mom and dad... never found out what happened."

"How long ago was it?"

"Over Christmas break last year. He stayed the week."

Gibbs held her tighter to him.

"Everything will be ok. I'll keep you safe."

"You can't promise that. You don't know what's going to happen in a minute, or in a day."

Gibbs nodded, kissing the top of her head, keeping her in his arms.

He knew he couldn't promise, but he'd try his hardest.

--------- --------------------- ---------------

Staring in the bathroom mirror, she admitted that she looked exhausted.

_'Hell, crying didn't help either. Especially in front of Gibbs. Dumb ass...'_

Looking at the wall clock, she decided it was definitely time for bed.

Shutting off the bathroom light, she walked down the hall to her room.

Opening the door, she got the strangest idea. She had never cooked here, like she did at home.

Turning around, she walked down the stairs again, and saw Gibbs in the kitchen.

"Hey Gibbs?"

Turning around at the sound of his name, nodded. "Yeah?"

"Does the team like potatoes?"

Gibbs started laughing.

"Why do you ask?" He said, between laughs.

"Well, I figured, maybe tomorrow, we can have the team over, and I could.. um, cook? I used to cook all the time at the house." She explained.

"Sure." Gibbs nodded, as he put his coffee cup in the sink. "I'll see what they're doing tomorrow night, pending our cases."

"I know. So, yes?"

Gibbs nods. "Yes. Just don't burn the house down."

"I won't. Promise." She yawns.

"Go to bed, its way past your bedtime."

"No kidding. Night Gibbs." Ellie calls, as she heads back up to her room.

"Night."

For once, everything was alright.

-------------- ------------------- --------------------


End file.
